Touch
by BondSlave
Summary: A TwoShot between David and Joel afte the fall of Red Shield but after David comes to. David comes to help Joel for awhile with the little things, when he discovers Joel has a secret that could recindle their old flame. Yaoi MalexMale dontlikedontread.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another Joel David story, and sadly the second one ever written on FFN as it appears I am the only one who is interested in writing about this pairing. =( **

**=) If you like this pairing you may like my other Joel David story 'Sleep Over'. Read and Review, thank you. ^^ **

**Hint: Listen to Fields of Innocents by Evanescence. It sort of set the tune for this story. **

Chapter 001

The distinct smell of chemicals and sterilized surfaces wafted around his nose, entering his nostrils burning the inside of his nose slightly as he inhaled, exhaled…slowly, slowly and lowly. The faraway sound of a monitor system echoed across the foggy silence of his mind. Beep…,beep…,beep.

_"How is he doing doctor?"_

Beep…,beep…,beep.

_"Remarkable well for a man who just went through forty-eight hours of intense surgery." _

Beep…,beep…,beep.

_"So…he's okay?"_

Beep…,beep…,beep.

_"Well, he's not out of the woods yet."_

Beep…,beep…,beep…,beep…_breath. _

[]

_"Goldschmidt." … "Mr. Goldschmidt." _

His eyes fluttered open, his glassy blue eyes unfocused and watery. "Mr. Goldschmidt."

He shifted his head slightly till the slight oxygen tube hooked to his nose wouldn't let him any more. He eyed the nurse seated next to his bed tiredly. "My name is Ellsinore. Do you know where you are?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them again, weakly. "You're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?"

He swallowed closing his eyes, shifting his head away from her, trying to remember. _Yelling. Gunfire. Screaming. Pain. _His eyes opened and he nodded turning his head to gaze towards the nurse again. "Good. Could you tell me?"

He tried to speak, but all he could do was muster a low moan. He closed his eyes licking his lips. "It's okay, you are heavily medicated, you don't need to speak."

He gave her a drowsy, questioning look. "You were brought here near death Mr. Goldschmidt, with massive damage to your spinal cord. We rushed you to the ER immediately, after prepping you for surgery. You had a lot of spinal fluid and blood surrounding your spinal cord…" Her eyes grew unsure. She leaned forward. "Mr. Goldschmidt, can you feel this?" She questioned. He starred at her, awaiting her to do something. He shifted his head slightly to gaze down at her hand. She had removed part of the blanket and was running her nail along leg, from his ankle to his knee and back. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. The nurse bit her lip and gently replaced the blanket over his leg, standing. "You sleep. I'll be back to check in on you later." She said quietly, turning and leaving the room. Joel tiredly gazed up at the ceiling, his vision being blurred by salty tears which slowly fell along the sides of his face, dampening his hair and the pillow as he cried in silence.

[]

One Year Later

Joel sat in his wheel chair gazing out the window of his office, glass of brandy in hand. He smiled as he heard the door to his office open, having had expected the man to arrive for a long time. "Hello David." He said quietly, pressing the on button to his chair on, before turning around to face the blind man standing across the desk from him. He smiled up at him. "It's been a long time."

"It has."

"It's good to have you back."

David returned the smile.

"It's good to be back Sir."

The two shared a fond look for several long moments before Joel wheeled around the desk and across the office to the brandy table.

"Would you care for one David?"

"No thank you." The blond eyed the wheel chair bound man carefully. He hadn't lost that spark, that cheerfulness--the same love for life he had, had when he was a mere child of nine. "Joel, is it true?"

"That I'm going to rebuild the Red Shield?" Joel questioned as he turned back around to look up at the blond. He smiled. "It's true." He said wheeling up to the blonds side and taking his hand. "And I hope, that you will return. David."

David gazed down at him, feeling his ears burn slightly at the innocent, and hopeful smile on the brunets face. He nodded.

"Yes. I will. And until I am needed, I will be staying here, with you."

Joel slowly released his hand and smiled gazing down towards the carpet.

"To take care of me."

David felt a pain of guilt, he knew how horrible that must sound to the younger man. "You know I don't mind."

He blinked as the brunet continued. "I don't mind not being able to walk…sure I have given up many things, but." He turned and smiled up at the blond. "There are still many things I can still do."

David smiled nodding, walking around towards the desk.

"Always optimistic." He said quietly as Joel followed him. He watched as the blond began looking through the files on the Red Shield. While David rummaged through the files his hand bumped a white coffee cup, knocking it off of the desk. He jumped. Joel let out a slight, quiet yelp was the coffee cup smacked him on the shin. David knelt down. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I'm fine David, it was empty." Joel stated as David picked up the coffee cup, slowing in movement as he straightened his back to set it on the desk. He frowned at the cup before turning and gazing at Joel.

"You yelped."

Joel paled slightly, before smiling.

"It's just reflex…"

"Did it hurt you?"

"I just expect the pain…I'm not quite used to,"

David grabbed the knee the cup had hit in a firm but not cruel grip. Joel hissed as David's thumb pressed against the bruise that had began to form on his knee. Joel paled as he gazed at David who gazed at him disbelievingly. "David,"

"You can feel?"

"David please you need to understand,"

"How long?"

"David,"

"How long?" David demanded.

"I noticed I was regaining feeling back eight months ago."

David loosened his grip but didn't remove his hand. "I'm sorry David…but I didn't want any one to know."

"So you have sclerosis?"

"Multiple Sclerosis actually. I can't move from the waist down, but I can feel."

David gazed down at the younger mans knee and gently began rubbing, squeezing and kneading. Joel swallowed the lump in his throat watching the blond closely.

"It must hurt."

"Some times…sometimes the muscles just cramp due to under use." He breathed quietly. David lowered hi head and gently kissed the side of the brunets right knee as he continued rubbing the left.

"D-David--"

David looked up at him, leaning up, sliding his hand along the other mans thigh causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Perhaps I can fix that."

Joel's eyes grew a little wide as the blond pressed his lips to his, in a soft, tender kiss. Joel let his eyes flutter closed yielding to the kiss.

**A/N: This will be a two shot. ^^ I decided I liked the idea of Joel being able to feel and not move, rather then just not being able to move. It makes things WAY more interesting. Please review if you are a Jovid lover. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks goes to the ultimate Joel lover: natsumi-chan, for reviewing the first part of this. ^^ I assure you, if that made your day—then this will make your…week…perhaps. ^_~ that's what I'm aiming for. MAJOR YAOI LEMON AHEAD!**

Chapter 02

Joel could feel the wheel chair moving back slowly as David deepened the kiss, and knew that David was moving them towards the large black leather sofa on the far right wall. David broke the kiss, nibbling on the other mans jawbone before hooking his arms under the other mans legs. Joel blinked. "David…." But was silenced by the others lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other mans neck and allowed himself to be lifted out of his chair and laid upon the sofa. He hoisted himself up on his elbows watching as David removed his black over coat, before climbing atop the sofa and leaning over him. David eyed the younger man, memorizing his features from the slight glassy look in his blue eyes to the pink blush painted across his cheeks.

"You are so…." He couldn't even finish the sentence before his lips were locked with the brunets. Joel wrapped his arms around the blonds' shoulders as his upper half was lowered to the sofa. He felt his bottom lip moistened by the other mans tongue and gladly granted him access. David plunged his tongue into the brunet's mouth licking at his teeth, the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheeks before rubbing his tongue against the other mans. Joel moaned his head arching into the kiss slightly, eyes closed, blush darkening. David felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach turn pleasantly. This would be the second time he had ever done these things to Joel, how could he have forgotten the beautiful sounds the other man made? How his eyes would water with blissful tears, how his cheeks, ears and neck would grow red with heat? How could he have forgotten the night he played with Joel under his sheets? How could he have forgotten the beautiful sounds that nine-year-old boy could make?

He broke the kiss both taking a quick breath before delving for each others lips again, tongues lashing out, brushing against each other before they broke again, gazing at each other panting. Joel's hair was slightly tussled and his skin was tinted pink.

"Oh David." He whispered gently cupping the other mans face. "How could I have lied to you for the passed eight months…will you…could you ever forgive me?" He breathed quietly, winded from their passion. David gently turned and kissed the others hand, holding it in place.

"Of course." He replied, gently kissing down the mans arm before latching onto the brunets delicate neck and kissing at it. Joel moaned and arched his head back, eyes half lidded. "I love you." David breathed against the others flushed skin before licking and sucking at his pulse. Joel whimpered at the sensation, his fingers jerking as they held onto the back of the blonds' shirt.

"I love you…to David."

David leaned up gazing down at the other man. Joel's brown hair fell beautifully into his blue eyes, his lips were slightly parted as he panted his arms holding firm to David's shoulders. The blonds eyes narrowed upon the slightly exposed collar bone—they must have popped a few buttons on the presidents shirt.

"Let me relive that night Joel." He whispered. Joel gave a soft longing whimper.

"Must you ask?"

David gently ran his hand up the others stomach before caressing the younger mans neck and collarbone before he one handedly undid the rest of the buttons, easing it away from the other mans torso, reveling his chest and stomach. David eyed him. He was still smooth and still relatively flat—he smiled. Joel hadn't changed very much, merely grown taller and had developed a small amount of muscle mass—very small amount. He leaned in, kissed the brunet on the lips before kissing his neck, receiving a whimper, before kissing a wet trail down the others collarbone before running his tongue over the others already erect nipple.

Joel let out a yelp, grasping onto the blonds head his shoulders arching slightly. David slid his hand along the others stomach, circling his navel before venturing father. He cupped the other mans erection. Joel gasped his head turning to the side, eyes crunched closed. He started panting his eyes opening again.

"David…." He whispered. David began rubbing the other mans erection through his pants while he continued to suckle on the pink nipple.

After several minutes of that David sat up and began undoing the other mans belt. Joel watched him, he was going to apologize for not being able to help, but David didn't seem to mind shifting the other mans body to remove the belt—in fact if Joel wasn't quite mistaking he'd have to think David was enjoying himself immensely. Joel smiled leveling at the blond. Why hadn't they been doing this every night over the years?

Once David had managed to remove the other mans pants and boxers entirely, leaving the other man naked save for his arms which were still in his shirt, he licked his lips at the site laid before him. Joel blushed as David eyed him up like an 'all you can eat buffet'.

David reached and gently wrapped his arms around the other mans member, which was throbbing with need and leaking slightly. Joel let out a choked groan arching his head back his fingers knotting into his hair. David pulled the four skin down till it was taut against the shaft and the throbbing pink head was visible. He heard a whimper from Joel, but chose to stay focused on what he was doing—not that the noise from Joel wasn't welcome—for it was very welcome. He gently thumbed the pink head smearing the leaking pre-cum across the pink flesh.

"David…please…ugh…please." Joel whimpered his head turning from side to side, eyes shut, fingers pulling at the brown strands of sweat slicked hair. David had to remind himself Joel couldn't move his lower body—and no doubt if he could his hips would have been bucking wildly. David felt a little guilty, he was probably driving his lover mad with lust and need. He inwardly smirked. Using the other mans pre-cum he slicked the shaft before beginning to jack him off, sliding his hand to the base before squeezing his way back up the shaft, all the time the panting and moaning from Joel grew louder and louder, and the stream of pre-cum leaking from the slit at the top of the pink head grew. Joel let out a throaty grunt. "D-Dav-vid…I can't…I'm…ugh." He gritted his teeth throwing his head back letting a strangled cry escape through his gritted teeth as he released himself all over David's hand…and onto his pants. David continued working the shaft, milking his lover till he was whimpering with use. He released the limp member and crawled back up the others body gently kissing the brunet on the jawbone before capturing his lips. They kissed for a long moment before breaking and simply looking. Joel was in a rather hazy state, half way between being there and half way to being in lala land. David had to admit it was a very beautiful look for the younger man.

"Joel?"

"Hmn."

"Are you ready?"

Joel closed his eyes and nodded before opening them and kissing the blonds lips.

"Yeah, I'm reading." He whispered. David nodded and using the other mans now cool seed gently pushed his finger passed the tight pink ring. Joel let out an uncomfortable grunt causing David to pause. "It's okay…it's okay…just…a little weird."

"I assure you it'll be better then a prostate examination." David muttered playfully. Joel snorted, wrapping his arms around the others neck. David began gently moving his finger in and out of the other mans entrance before adding another finger. Joel hissed slightly, keeping his eyes closed as David scissored him, opening his entrance and loosening the muscles to grant easier access. David then removed his finger, licking his fingers clean of the others seed before lifting his legs and pushing them back slightly. Joel gripped the back of the couch for a little more support. David hooked the others legs on his shoulders before leaning down.

"David?" Joel questioned before yelping in surprise as the blond began licking at his entrance. "W-w-what…are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but…we don't have any lubrication, and I'm afraid your seed isn't going to do you much good in the long run." He said before licking at the tight puckered pink ring of flesh. Joel let his head fall back his member growing steadily stiff with every passing moment and ever stroke at his entrance.

Once David was sure Joel was lubricated well enough he slid the mans legs down to rest on his hips. They shared a glance before David began undoing his belt and pants. Joel was actually a little glad David hadn't stripped down and was staying in his clothes…not that he didn't want to see David stark naked, he just really thought David was sexy in his cloths. He licked his lips at the sight of the blonds thick erected member as it poked through the black slacks. David shifted closer, gripping the other mans hips.

"Are you ready Joel?"

"Must you ask?"

David smirked, aligning his head with the other mans entrance before pushing just his head passed the ring of flesh. Joel winced—David was quite a bit bigger around then two fingers after all. David pushed in, inch by inch, gently, slowly being sure not to hurt his lover—that was the last thing he wanted to do. Both let out a sigh once David was totally sheathed inside if Joel—the heat causing his member to throb almost painfully. He let out a grunt.

"Joel…your so tight." He moaned. Joel smiled.

"Move…please."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more sure of anything else—please."

David nodded, gripping the other mans hips firmer before pulling out, receiving a gasp, the pushing back in…another gasp. He repeated the process slowly till neither of them could stand it any more.

Both were panting as David thrust in and out of the brunet, both their bodies slicked with sweat—Joel couldn't help but moan as the other hit his prostate with every thrust. The sensation was maddening, with ever thrust it sent waves of bliss from his core to his finger tips. David gritted his teeth as he began to feel the heat in his belly begin to rise.

"Close." He grunted—his mind not to capable of forming an actual sentence. Joel nodded his head quickly, feeling the coil in his loins begin to tighten and tighten and tighten.

"Me…too…."

Joel let out a strangled cry as he arched his shoulders and shot his build up on both his and the blonds stomach. David leaned forward, resting his face in the crook of the others neck as he continued to thrust before letting out a low moan as he released himself inside the others body—both fell limp together, panting, their heaving chests smearing Joel's semen and their sweat together. David gently began kissing the others neck.

"I love you Joel, love you, love you, love you."

Joel felt tears slide down the sides of his face as he wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"I love you to." He whispered as David pulled himself out of him—a bit of semen leaking from the brunets enterance and onto the leather sofa—but neither cared to much. David shifted Joel so he was on his side and his back was against the back of the sofa. David wrapped his arms around the other man holding him close. Joel smiled as he leaned his head against the older mans shoulder, eyes closed. "Let's let this be our little secret." He whispered. David nodded as both dozed to sleep.

**Yay! Okay please tell me how I did—cause I'm not to keen on the whole writing about the actual intercourse…cause I don't think I'm good at it. But let me know how I did. ^^**


End file.
